Head, Heart or Instinct?
by vampire-mockingjay-magic
Summary: Bella's parents abandoned her and and her sister, Bree, when she was young. A strange couple by the names of Jane and Alec now brutally care for them. When her beloved sister goes missing,Bella wants answers; answers that her adoptive parents obstinately refuse to give her. So, she decides to run away, to find her sister with the help of her alluring new friend, Edward...
1. Prolouge

**This is my first fanfiction, I am very excited to be writing it and hope you will read it and enjoy it, too. Please give reviews, tell me if I am doing anything wrong or right, don't be too harsh, this is, like I said,my first fan-fiction, I will be forever grateful. If you do that, I promise to finish this story, even if I don't update for ages and ages ( I will try not to do that but, as you know, life is unexpected). I hope you enjoy this :D Thankyou xx**

**Bella's parents abandoned her and and her sister, Bree, when she was young. A strange couple by the names of Jane and Alec now brutally care for them. When her beloved sister goes missing,Bella wants answers; answers that her adoptive parents obstinately refuse to give her. So, she decides to run away, to find her sister with the help of her alluring new friend, Edward...**

**(Disclaimer: everything but the storyline belongs to the inspirational, Stephenie Meyer.)**

* * *

**Head, Heart or Instinct?**

**Prologue**

Head, heart or instinct? That is the unfathomable question draining my lifeless existence. When you lose someone you love, forever, what makes you break down in tears? Your head, your heart or your instinct? Most say the heart – that's where all of your emotions come from, right? But some vote head; your head makes you do everything, insignificant or otherwise, therefore that would be the logical answer. If you really put your mind to it, though, the human race has always had to deal with loss of life, no matter how brutally it was taken; consequently, it should be natural instinct. However, my sister didn't die, she was kidnapped. I know I should be going through a process of grieving, she is as good as dead, no one can find her, but, nothing can make me take in the fact that she is dead, the fact I am clinging helplessly onto hopes that just aren't realistic. Should I be truthful, I know why, it is because there is still a slim chance she is alive. If you had one chance to save your beloved sister, are you seriously telling me you would not take it?

* * *

**I know it is short, but I promise the chapters will be longer (I will update them soon!). Please review, it will really make my day! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Power

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait, I have been very busy. Much thanks to the-charmed-games and Connie Bryant for my only two reviews and constructive criticism. Hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter; I really want to go far with this story. Please review and favourite, I will look forward to it...**

* * *

Chapter One – Power

JPOV (Jane's Point Of View)

_13 years earlier..._

Water silently rippled about my ankles as I waded my way to the edge of the stream bed. I had been roaming the dense, green forests for hours, eagerly searching for sight of the cosy cottage belonging to Carmen and Eleazar Denali and their two daughters, Bella and Bree. Now I had found it. Ivy stealthily crawled up a pale, cream wall of the cottage, a stupendous complement to the angelic, pastel- coloured orchids. Long grass elegantly billowed in the light breeze as birds cheerfully chirped a harmonic melody from up in the canopy of the trees, all of that leading to me getting a very homely aura of this discreet, little cottage.

While I was admiring all of the beautiful features of their home, however, two young girls excitedly bounded into the garden, their parents close behind. The older of the two looked around three, the other, one. It made my mind wander to why these girls seemed so much of a threat, so much of a monstrosity to the Volturi. Recalling a vague memory, my eyes fogged over:

"_Jane, Alec. You may come in now." Aro's voice was bored, as always. He had said that he had something important to tell me, a new job to do... The sound of Alec, my ruthless twin, briskly striding into the room, silent as a predator stalking its prey to any other ears but a vampire, interrupted my reverie. I gracefully traipsed after him.  
"I have a task for you, it involves two young girls. Great power is seen in their future, power that can be harnessed, gained. However, they are loved dearly by their protective parents, to steal them, you will have to be sly, cunning." There was an eagerness in his voice like never before- this could be what he was looking for- a source of great power in which to collect and develop, making the ultimate guards; surely this was impossible, me and Alec are the best.  
" How do you know all of this information?" The question seemed feeble, even in my own ears. It almost felt as if he could sense the bubbly feeling of unease surging through me, the rambling questions flitting around my mind- what will happen if we are replaced, will I be killed? On the outer, I showed a mask of calm, indifference, a distinct opposite to the ache of nausea clouding my eyes, stabbing my stomach, clasping at my hoarse throat._

" _I have my sources."_

" _Is it something to do with the red-head that you met with yesterday? She has been spying on the Cullens, surely it must be a premonition of Alice's..." My brother, unlike me had a curious, mischievous tone to his voice, he obviously thought of this as a sick, twisted game; those are the ones we like.  
" No more shall be heard of this nonsense, you will leave tomorrow, at the break of dawn. Now, go!" A harsh, bitterness cloaked Aro's usually reserved voice, this was no time to play our chances..._

* * *

**I know that it is short and i will try to make my next chapters longer. I am begging now, please review and favourite, it will really make my day :D**


End file.
